


Demon's Bane

by Stone_Princess



Series: Four Things That Never Happened to Harvey Specter [2]
Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Hunted Vampires, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike are hunting vampires when they run into some other hunters that Harvey knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Many kisses and thanks to [veritas_st](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st) for her glorious beta work and support and my beautiful [supergrover24](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24) for the usual: keeping me tucked, making me always appear my best and being my greatest cheerleader. Everyone should be lucky enough to have a friend like her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Suits a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do this for fun and not for profit or gain. I do not own or have any rights to the characters here within. Please do not archive without my permission.

* * *

"I guess I didn't realize there were other gay hunters. I mean, I've only been doing this for like a year and we don't meet a lot of others like us. Hunters, I mean, not gay guys, well that, too, but…"

Harvey let Mike ramble on and tried to suppress his laughter.

"We're brothers," Sam said, stone faced and firm.

"Why does everyone always think we're a couple?" Dean broke in. "Do I look gay?" That was enough to make Sam laugh and Harvey, too. Mike looked really uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Harvey put a hand on his back.

"Enh," Harvey said. "Dean does look gay. I 'm pretty sure this isn't the first time that mistake has been made."

"Hey!" Dean protested. 

Sam laughed again. "It's good to see you, Harvey," he said. "It's been a long time. I always worry, well, you know the life. You don't see someone for a while, you assume the worst."

Harvey nodded, thinking of how few hunters he seemed to run across these days. "Glad to see you both here among the living. There's been rumors."

"All true, but not worth explaining," Dean said. "What have got here? Bobby said maybe you guys were seeing apocalypse signs?"

Harvey looked at Mike and nodded slightly.

"Well," Mike started, shyly, "I don't think so. I mean it looked like that at first, the number of deaths, the timing and locations and actually I think it's vampires, but performing some ritual. See there were seven other recorded times of these same events going back a hundred and twenty-five years. All in the same geographic area…"

As Mike listed every sign that had happened in this part of Alabama in the last one hundred and twenty-five years and how it was connected to summoning rituals and old Vampiric lore, Harvey sat back and closed his eyes, thinking about the case, again, wondering what they were missing. When Mike finished Harvey looked at Sam and Dean. Sam was staring intently at Mike and Dean was comically wide eyed.

"Jesus, kid, I thought you said you'd only been doing this for a year, how did you know all that?"

"He has an eidetic memory," Harvey supplied.

"An ida-what?" Dean asked.

"A photographic memory, you idiot." Sam seemed so much grimmer and darker than Harvey remembered him. Something bad had happened to these boys. "Whatever he reads he instantly memorizes it, right, Mike?"

"Well, kind of, I mean I have to understand it, but yeah, once it's in here," he tapped his temple, "it's always here."

"Fuck yeah, that must make research awesome." Dean looked at Harvey, "Where did you find this kid?"

"I saved him when a shapeshifter ate his last boyfriend."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Shapeshifters don't eat people. And Trevor wasn't my boyfriend."

"That's true." They all turned to look at Sam, who shrugged. "About the shapeshifters anyway. I don't know anything about Trevor. So if it is vamps," he went on, "we just find the nest and stake them, right? With four of us, that should be easy work."

"Yeah," Mike said eagerly, "I'm ninety-nine percent sure we've pinpointed the nest. I've worked out that there's probably fifteen of them, but it seems like maybe they've been, um, recruiting."

"But?" asked Sam.

Mike opened his mouth, but Harvey cut him off. "But why are vampires doing summoning rituals, seemingly on an eighteen year cycle, in the same area, for at least a hundred and twenty-five years?" 

"Yeah, if you guys are right, something definitely does seem weird."

"But if we bust up the nest, what difference does it make?" Dean looked to all of them. "I mean, if we gank them then they can't do whatever it is anymore, right?"

"Exactly!" Mike answered.

Harvey looked at Sam, who shook his head slightly. He definitely agreed with Harvey, killing them was not enough, they needed to know what was going on.

In the end it did not matter. The vamps had clearly ramped up their recruiting and tomorrow was barely soon enough for all the boys to cut down the nest. Harvey helped Sam and Dean load every item of interest from the nest into the Impala to take back to Bobby for research. Maybe he'd find some connection to everything that seemed to be going wrong in the world.

Mike and Harvey stood on the side of the road watching until the tail lights of the Impala were gone.

"Brothers, really?" Mike asked.

"Oh, yeah they're totally fucking. Brothers maybe, but I've never seen two people more messed up by each other than those two. You should have met their dad, he was a piece of work, too. Good man but really obsessed with hunting. I think he just lost sight of some of the more important parts of raising children." Harvey sighed. "You did good work out there, Mike. Not just smart, but you're getting tougher, too. And fast."

"I have the best mentor," Mike answered.

"I have you," Harvey whispered and kissed Mike, taking one bright moment in the grim reality of their lives. The apocalypse was coming, and they'd fight until the end if they had to, but Harvey was very glad not to be doing it alone, as he had for so many years.

~finis~


End file.
